


Are You Safe?

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "You know I must keep you safe." (05/30/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Are you safe?"

I roll over to look at him "I am."

He's propped up on one elbow, but doesn't meet my eyes.

"That's good."

"Why do you always want to keep me safe?"

"Because I must." He's looking down, but his fingers graze my arm.

"Malcolm, I'll always feel safe with you. In every sense."

"I'm here to protect you." His eyes flick up, but he turns away from me.

I smile and wrap an arm around him. "I know."

"You know I must keep you safe."

"Because you love me?"

He takes a breath. "No. Because I must."


End file.
